The Truth
by Kitserix
Summary: Meet Alice Elizabeth Harris, Younger sister to Mary Shelton, Clyde Shelton's wife. Alice is in love with Clyde but She kept silent for the sake of her sister and neice. Clyde/oc


_**Hello!~ **_

_**Heres my newest story! I know i shouldnt be putting up a new story, because i need to update my other stories. but i need to write this down and post it!**_

_**I saw that Clydes wife and daughter never had names. well i named the Mary and Carrie.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_18 years earlier...._

Alice sighed as she paused her ipod stepping off the plane, heading into the airport to grab her bags. She looked around to see if she can spot her older sister, or spot Clyde. She stood up on one of the waiting chairs, her ipod tightly tucked in her pocket clicked on as music started to play. Alice started to hum the tune from Moulan Rouge, which was currently playing. After a few seconds she began to start softly to herself as she moved to look over the other people in the airport.

_**'**__**His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand  
(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me  
And please believe me when I say I love you'**_

"Still a beautiful voice as ever Alice." Came a deep voice from behind her causing her to jump nearly fall off the chair she was on. She quicking turned to see Clyde smiling up at her, with her sister by his side, a baby in her arms smiling happily. Alice smiled brightly, hopping down to hug all three at once. She looked down at the baby, giving it a sad longing smile.

"She's beautiful..." she said, looking up at her sister, who smiled at her. She held the baby out to her to hold, Alice looked up at her sister for a mintue and there took the baby in her arms. Mary looked happily at Clyde who put his arm around her shoulders and gave you a sweet kiss on the head. The baby looked up at Alice with a curious look, then smiled a toothless grin and giggled.

Clyde spoke up with a laugh, "She likes you, Hopefully she can sing like you. Mary here can hold a note!" Mary slapped him on the chest and glared at him. "I was only kidding baby, i love it when you sing."

Alice giggled as she rocked little Carrie in her arms, "Dont worry, little one...I'll teach all the tricks to singing." she whispered softly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

_Later..._

Alice was helpping Mary in the kitchen, Mary looked sadly at her. "I'm sorry that you have to making your welcome dinner." Alice laughed happily and shook her had.

"Dont be silly! I always help you in here! And i dont mind one bit." Alice said, sturing the stew and gave it a good sniff. "Mmmmm amazing."

Mary smiled at her baby sister, "Your a strange one." Alice laughed loudly, as Clyde walked in sitting next to Mary. Alice looked away quickly focusing on the food, the sight of Clyde still made her weak. -_Hes married Alice!! To your SISTER!- _She yelled at herself in her mind, as she shook her head to snap out of her thoughts. She inhaled deeply, turning around to face the couple and put her best smile one.

"Dinner should be done in a few mintues!" She said happily, thats when she heard Carrie starte to cry. Clyde got up to get her, but Alice stopped him. "I'll tend to her, you and Mary watch the stew for me." She said hurrying off to Carries. Clyde sat back down in his seat, and chuckled.

"Shes something ain't she?" he smiled, Mary laughed.

"She's the best little sister. Its a shame, She a beautiful girl. And she has no boyfriend." Mary frowned sadly, as she got up to stur the food, and grab the plates.

"Clyde go get Carrie and Alice, dinners done." Mary smiled as Clyde smiled in return getting up, leaving the kitchen to head to the nurse. As he walked down the hall he heard faint singing. He smiled, knowing it was Alice singing. He slowly opened the door to find her with Carrie in her arms as she gently swayed back and forth, her long black hair moving with her.

_'My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world'

She ended the song on a whisper note, smiling as Carrie fell asleep in her arms. She then heard soft clapping behind her, she turned to see Clyde smiling at her at the doorway. Alice blushed, putting Carrie in her crib. Clyde walked over to her and smiled, "You really are good with her. We sometimes cant get her to stop. But you got her to sleep in less than a few mintues."

Alice looked up at him and smiled, "I love kids, and always sang to the kids i babysat."

"Well you'll be a good mother one day, Alice." Clyde smiled, giving her a gentle side hug. Alice laughed sadliy and looked up at him.

"Me. A mother. That will be the day." she turned to leave the room, she looked over at Clyde and smiled sadly, "come on, dinner should be done."

Clyde looked at her as she left the room, and looked down at Carrie, giving her a loving smile. "Love you baby girl." as he headed out of the room after Alice.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1!

tell what you think!!


End file.
